As Lovers
by MMBC
Summary: A series of very quick standalone mini-fics on Gray and Natsu's relationship. Will be spontaneous and will be updated on a sporadic basis. Gratsu
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Mindless fluff without any real plot. I needed a little goodness in my life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Wandering Thoughts on a Sleepless Night**

As cliché, and cheesy, and, alright, maybe disgusting, as it sounded, Natsu couldn't decide how he liked Gray best. It was odd, really, because after however long they had spent fighting, why exactly had Natsu _liked _Gray?

It was a mere passing thought, and he dismissed it quickly as Gray turned and draped an arm over Natsu's torso.

Nights like these, it would be a waste to ponder too deeply, when Gray was asleep before him and he was left to his wandering mind. It didn't happen often, but it happened, and Natsu would take this time out to properly appreciate what he had. And he _did _have it. Gray, he meant. Same thing, his property, his Gray.

As he traced the lightest tip of finger along the vague line between Gray's brows, Natsu remembered the times when they were furrowed. The fights were fun, and he liked Gray like that, lively and fierce and powerful all at once.

Yet looking at him now, features soft and relaxed for once in a while, Natsu couldn't help but admit that he liked this Gray better, bare and unprotected under his layers of ice put up against the world. All the same, though, any Gray was his Gray. Angry Gray, passionate Gray, crying Gray, and smiling Gray calling his name with a twinkle that lit dark eyes the colour of the sky. Natsu knew he had Gray's everything.

'Natsu?' Bleary eyes blinked open, the trace of annoyance at being woken up quickly giving way to weariness. 'What's the matter? Why aren't you asleep?'

At that Natsu merely shook his head, because there was no word to describe how he felt at having those sleepy eyes directed at him in that trusting manner. In this room, beneath the silver moon, there was only them in the distinct absence of the need to put up a farce for the world. And Gray, Gray was glowing in that soft light like a damn god, and, fine, Natsu was a cheesy idiot, but there was no way he'd get a word out when Gray was leaning on his elbow and reaching out to touch Natsu's cheek in that uniquely gentle way of his.

'Why are you crying?' And then there was a thumb swiping ever so tenderly over a lone tear that Natsu hadn't even been aware had escaped.

It was strange, really, because Salamander Natsu wouldn't cry even when he was shoved six feet into the ground, but Natsu Dragneel, the lover Natsu, would, on quiet nights like these, with nothing to threaten or sadden him. There was just _something_ that touched his inside, and all of a sudden he couldn't help but cry because he loved this man _so much_.

That was why he had smiled, eyes leaking like a child all over again, and leaned over to lay a chaste kiss over pale, pale lips. Maybe it was out of gratitude. Or maybe it was out of something that he couldn't name, only that it was warm and it kept his heart quivering in that endless ocean of tenderness.

'Nothing. It was nothing at all.'

He could taste rather than see the tentative smile on those familiar lips. Gray, _per _Gray, would not probe. Yet he would smile, because, oh, alright, he knew that Natsu loved smiling Gray the best. And it was with the same knowledge that Gray pulled Natsu close, a hand in his hair and a mouth whispering sweet nothing into his ear. Nights like these, Natsu needed a little closeness, because if he was left to his own devices, his mind would keep wandering in circles and it would be the lost kid Natsu all over again.

Too much passion could do that to a person, he supposed. Yet, as the repeated 'it's alright's and 'let's keep fighting tomorrow's and 'stay with me like this's rumbled between their twin bodies, Natsu could feel his passion calmed into that trickle of warmth that rubbed sleep in his eyes like nothing would. Gray's voice. Gray's hand. Gray's body. All his – and on these sleepless nights there was no one but Gray to find Natsu with his low soothing voice and his caring hand on his head.

It was fine, the thought flitted across his mind before sweetness claimed him, because wherever he drifted to, Natsu stilled liked his Gray most of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you all for reading, faving, and reviewing; I appreciate every word of encouragement from you. Enjoy the new chapter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**The third time is the charm**

The first time it happened, Natsu had been an emotional mess and Gray had been too deep in denial to admit just what it was he was doing, so it didn't count.

It had been right after Lisanna's supposed death, and Natsu was languishing in self-blame. The bloody idiot. Like he could have prevented it in the first place. Then again, that wasn't the point. The point was that Natsu was suffering; he refused to eat or sleep, and took on camping out at Lisanna's grave for days on end.

No one had said anything, because the guild hurt when a member of it was hurt, and it hurt more when a member of it wallowed in agony so harsh it burnt. That was what Gray did at first, nothing. Yet, after the fourth day had passed, it became unbearable to him.

At that point in his life, Gray hadn't been as close as could be to Natsu, the fights between them teeming with more enmity than their current friendly brawls ever could be. And yet, despite his distaste for the slanty-eyed moron, he couldn't help but feel Natsu's sorrow gouge a hole out of his young heart.

Perhaps that was why he did what he did then – he sought Natsu out as the other boy was still kneeling before Lisanna's grave, body wasted and an empty look in normally vibrant eyes. The scene had stabbed Gray like a knife to the heart, and he had cursed himself for not coming here sooner. Why it had hurt so much then, he hadn't understood, and probably hadn't paid the mind to understand, either. All that Gray knew in that heart-breaking moment was only that he had to get Natsu away from there, and beat the light back into those defiant eyes. If he didn't, they might as well just lose Natsu, he thought.

That, in turn, was why Gray had come close, past hatred forgotten as his arms wound around the broken boy. In hindsight, perhaps the way he had failed to be disgusted by the distinctly unmanly gesture toward his rival should have alerted Gray to his feelings deep, deep down. However, it did not, and that was the end of the matter, at least until they revisited it much later on. Right then, though, all that mattered was how Natsu felt so much colder than he usually was, and that had scared the shit out of Gray, because, hell, if Natsu wasn't burning Natsu, then what was Natsu at all? That single thought had been what drove Gray forward.

He leaned forward and kissed Natsu on the cheek, just like how Ur had kissed him and Lyon.

It wasn't the smartest thing to do then, he knew it now. Lisanna probably had done that to Natsu in the first place, and the kiss could have triggered so much worse. Thank the gods, the only thing it triggered was a violent jump, before Natsu turned and sent Gray tumbling with a surprisingly powerful uppercut.

As the rain started to pour about them, the look Natsu had worn on his face was forever burnt into Gray's mind like hot iron to the flesh. Eyes wide, that furious glint back in those pupils again, Natsu was back just like that, and though he hadn't looked any better, Gray had been ready to prostrate himself and pray to whoever out there that listened to him at last.

'I hate you, Gray.'

It was the only thing Natsu had said in days, before he got up and left. And for what had felt like hours after that, Gray had imagined that the rain was hot on his face.

The first time definitely didn't count.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The second time it happened, it had been a showdown about romantic prowess, so it didn't count, either. Probably.

Natsu, like the moron he was, started it first.

'Like hell you have more experience than me! I'm a man too, remember?'

'Not trying to say you're a girl, hothead, though that'd probably suit you with your _pink _hair. Regardless, have you even kissed?'

'Hah, just because you don't get laid doesn't mean no one else does. For your information, _I _have, so kissing is child's play!'

Gray had to raise an interested eyebrow at that. Who would've thought. It seemed as though he had grossly underestimated Natsu. Still, it had been entirely possible that the idiot was merely puffing.

'So, one-night stands, huh? Heh, didn't peg you as the type, flame brains.'

'Fuck you, who says anything about one-night stands?!'

'I don't see you have a girlfriend with you, though. You sure those encounters weren't just wet dreams?'

Natsu sputtered, and for a moment his face lit up brighter than even his flames. And then, without a single warning, he jumped Gray.

It was more of a violent attack than a romantic activity – maybe it was violent because it _was _an attack. However, despite how rough it had been, the only thing that registered in Gray's stupefied mind was that Natsu's lips were warm and chapped, and his tongue was hot and powerful, just like the rest of him was. There were teeth involved, and suddenly Gray found that his lip split, the coppery tang of blood exploding on his own taste buds, accentuating the exotic tinge of sunlight that was Natsu. Distinctly, he could hear the sound of Natsu slurping the blood up, before his tongue swept up to delve into Gray's mouth again.

It was another fight of sorts, Gray realised, and after he had gotten over his initial shock, he retaliated by showing Natsu just what exactly a good kiss should be like. He lightly bit on the foreign tongue in his mouth and held it there, refusing to let Natsu back up, before languorously sucked it in deeper. His own tongue moved slowly to stroke Natsu's in a sensual fashion as his hand came up to cup Natsu's fuzzy soft cheek in an almost loving manner. Just like that, the pace slowed to Gray's control, and the snarling fight between them became something resembling a lover's tryst.

This was how it was supposed to be, Gray thought, a moan threatening to bubble out of his throat, but not nearly soon enough to smother Natsu's groan of, dared he say it, pleasure.

Yet, before he could do anything else, Natsu had pushed at his chest harshly, and they separately as abruptly as they had begun. The strange thing was, despite Gray's every expectation, Natsu was not angry. No, on the contrary, he had appeared… flustered, the furious blush on cheek threatening to put the sun to shame. And for the first time in a very long time, ever since that first unfortunate incident, Gray felt his heart twist again in something he dared not name.

'So, wet dreams, it was.' To cover up his own bewilderment, of course Gray had to leer like a pervert and drawl in the most annoying voice he could.

Never one to disappoint, Natsu had jumped him again for a real brawl.

Alright, for that brief moment it had felt almost like a real kiss, maybe the second time it happened, it should be counted as _something_ at least, right?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gray was glad that what people said about the third time being the charm was not that far off from the truth.

He had been on one of those quests that went awry that no one ever talked about. Things happened that, well, he didn't want to talk about it, so he wouldn't. The short of the matter was that, Gray was a month late coming home from a supposedly three-day quest, and when he was back, Fairy Tail had already sent out several search parties for him. The quest had taken him so far up north, that for that whole month no one could find a trace of him. When he was home at last, it was all Gray had wanted to do to roll over and just die in peace, his entire body wracked by exhaustion.

That was before Natsu got wind of his return, of course.

Gray was in the courtyard before his house when it happened. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a flaming fist flying his way, and for a second after that, everything went black, before he opened his eyes again to find himself knocked against the wall, a murderous Natsu right in front of him. Rubbles were chaffing against his bare back, and it was all too tempting to just close his eyes again and go into a much needed coma.

'Where the fuck have you been, bastard?!' Natsu, of course, would have none of that. A hand was roughly yanking Gray to his feet by the shoulder – if he had worn a shirt it would undoubtedly have been fisted in the collar, although Gray was surprised Natsu didn't go for his neck. 'Answer me! Do you know how worried we have all been, fucker?!'

'Yeah, yeah, look,' But Gray was just too tired to deal with Natsu right then, 'I'm sor…'

'Do you know how motherfucking worried _I _have been?!' To his utter shock, Natsu had cut in, before pulling him forward into an iron hug. Okay, one, Natsu Dragneel did _not _hug Gray Fullbuster, no matter the circumstances; and two, Natsu Dragneel did _not _admit that he was worried about Gray Fullbuster, _ever_. To say that Gray was stumped would be the understatement of the century; he had felt like the earth was pulled underneath him into a vacuum that left him almost swooning.

Then, as abruptly as it had started, the embrace ended. Natsu shoved him away, before turning as though to run away.

Later, Gray would often wonder why or how he had pulled Natsu back, because, frankly, he was running on empty there. However, pull Natsu back he did; a hand around his wrist and a full-body snap later, they were sprawling on the ground amidst the rubbles, Natsu on top of Gray, his back pressed to Gray's bare chest, through which violent trembles passed like quakes from the bottom of their hearts. Quiet hiccups could be heard, and Gray wound his arms about Natsu's chest to just hold him there, exactly like he had perhaps occasionally dreamt. As the initial shock wore off, a smile crept its way up Gray's lips, and despite all the pain his body was screaming from, the foreign warmth that spread in his chest finally chased away the pain he never realised he had been feeling every time Natsu had hurled hurtful insults at him in their fights.

'Bastard.' Natsu repeated as a drop of warm liquid trickled down the side of his neck, before landing on Gray's shoulder. Gray pretended it was raining all over again, like that day so long ago when the rain had been warm and tasted like salt on his own lips.

'Yeah. I'm sorry.' He replied, just as quietly, before rolling to the side to turn Natsu to face him, ignoring the sharp rock that dug into his ribs.

He didn't know who started it this time, but as he gazed into those shining eyes and inched closer, Natsu was holding onto him like a lifeline, too, a hand on his bruised cheek and bodies pressed so close together he could feel the shuddering thump of Natsu's heart. The kiss was soft, hesitant, like they were unsure of what they were doing, before one of them grew in confidence, pressing more firmly, lips moving in tandem over each other, slotting together so perfectly it could have been pieces of the same puzzle falling in place. It was slow and filled with longing of a lifetime that neither had realised until that moment, touches shy and desperate at the same time. It made Gray's insides ache with sweet satisfaction like nothing he had experienced before.

'Shit. Just, don't disappear like that again, you hear me?!' When the kiss ended, Natsu was hotheaded Natsu again. However, that was fine with Gray, because the fourth kiss was fierce and filled to the brim with concern and sudden relief, and the fifth certain of passion that bloomed before either of them knew it.

The only thing after that that Gray remembered before passing out from the emotional rollercoaster and physical strain, was that Natsu's lips were made for Gray's, full and sensuous as though in compensation to the thin of Gray's own, and the kisses burnt a trail straight into his heart. It was breath-taking, just like the whole of Natsu was, so much so that in that moment, it was Gray who had felt like crying.

The third time was indeed the charm, but Gray had lost count of the number of kisses after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Again, thank you all so much for reading. This is just another completely irrelevant and unorganised AU piece based on the song Million Roses. Suggested music to go with it: Zigeuner Weisen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song Million Roses.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Artist**

Natsu watched as the long-fingered hand lifted the violin up in that almost loving manner that never failed to steal the breath away from him, the way practised elegance easily slid the instrument into place sending a glitch to his throat. He swallowed and imagined the sound too loud in the sacred silence of the auditorium. And then, like a drip of dew from some delicate morning petal, music spilled forth.

It was a strange feeling, like he was floating in a limbo as his heart thumped once, twice, before sinking to the short pause between the notes. Without his realising it, the people about him had blurred into indistinct blobs of grey and white. On the stage, the only thing that stood out was Gray Fullbuster, a perfect contrast of pale skin and ebony hair. Eyes tightly closed, his dark eyelashes fanned against white, white cheeks, fluttering to the ebb and flow of the music, he was a study in beauty, because even though he was a man, Gray Fullbuster was _beautiful_. However, what drew Natsu's eyes the most was the violin, a spot of colour on the stark black and white of Gray's person. Or, to be more accurate, the white of Gray's long fingers on that dark brown as he stopped and stroke the strings as he would the skin of a lover. An almost non-existent shift of his fingers, and the note trembled as though a cry was torn out of the instrument into the great tragedy playing out. Natsu's insides quivered in sync with the shudder of the music, and his heart cried as the music cried, while on stage Gray stood in his ethereal glory, the white of his skin and the black of his hair hurting Natsu's eyes, so much so that he fancied he was crying real tears.

What a foolish man he was, Natsu Dragneel. Perhaps he thought he was a hopeless romantic who could sell his lovely house on the edge of town to buy a beloved artist a million scarlet roses - no, that was not what he thought, though he had come close to it on occasion. It was a hopeless affair, adoration from afar with no hope of reciprocation that spelled nothing but heartbreak in the end. He knew that very well. And yet, like an addict his drugs, Natsu Dragneel had spent how much money he could not remember to come back to each and every one of Gray Fullbuster's performances in town. A man, as familiar as a stranger on the other side of the world could be, and yet, as though he had casted a bewitching spell on Natsu, he was powerless to rid himself of this obsession.

He really was a fool. Gray Fullbuster was the god, the creator, the centrepiece of his own tragedy, and Natsu its hapless protagonist. Or he was no more than the cowardly stalker that never worked up the courage to even come near the man, despite the throb in his heart to just _reach out and take him_. A carved icy rose every day, he left at Gray's room in the back of the theatre, and still it never was enough to express how his adoration for this man was the sole reason he breathed. Maybe if Gray could just stay here, Natsu would be willing to leave him a frozen rose every day till the number reached that million and nothing would be left of Natsu Dragneel but a wisp of mist, the ashes of his heart burning for this man.

The poignant melody entered a new frenzy, Gray's pale finger flying over the strings in a blur, and Natsu fancied the earth was pulled away beneath his feet. Thin lips pressed together into a harsh line, Gray looked as though he was in pain, but Natsu knew it was pleasure, the height of his ecstasy translated into furious music. It was true, though, for music was Gray Fullbuster's everything, the lover that accompanied him on a lonely night, the gentle embrace to fall back into, the very reason why he walked the earth. Natsu almost envied Gray's music, except that he, too, was so far lost in it he never knew which way was out anymore. Lost in the only lover his beloved had eyes for. What a joke it was, and how grand it was, too, for he could feel another piece of his heart fell away into dust while his spirit throbbed with the roaring of Gray's soul, thundering in the crest and fall of the piece.

Gray inhaled a last breath, and his whole being came alight, as though wings sprouted from his back in that very moment, threatening to take him to the far heavens to which he belonged. An angel, he was, yet a cruel one nonetheless, heartless in his innocent ignorance. Natsu's life seeped from him like sand through gaps between fingers as the music faded into nothing. And as colours returned to his world, Gray's brilliant blue eyes opened to sweep over the crowd, unseeing of the wreckage he had left behind. But of course, Natsu thought, a resigned smile stealing upon his lips. He was the stranger half a world away, anyway. It was probable Gray thought the roses for him had been from a bashful lady. There was nothing to it, though, because Natsu was the dragon ensnared in the trap of his own greed, Gray his beloved treasure. A grand tragedy, indeed.

And so Natsu would keep dying in this man's potent love, hoping against hope for the day he could leave Gray his millionth icy rose.

He clapped, all the while dying a little more inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you all for your support thus far. This new chapter is, again, random fluff (in response to pre-release season 4 Game of Thrones madness) (Can you imagine? It's called A Song of Fire and Ice. Cracked me up every time). The ideas for the song do not belong to me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I Loved a Man Fair As Summer**

Natsu grumbled as he dumped the armful of firewood into the ring of stone he had arranged. Gray, like the lazy bastard that he was, wasn't helping. Arsehole. He was leaning against a tree with a blade of grass between his lips, blowing a mindless tune that wasn't quite a melody. It would have made Natsu smile, except for the fact that it was _Natsu_ who was gathering wood for the last haft hour.

He grumbled again, before blowing a stream of flame to ignite the camp fire. It was just Gray and him this time, Erza, Lucy and Wendy having gone on one of those 'girl's missions' together, and Natsu wondered why he was letting himself be whipped like a hen-pecked husband like this. Oh, right, because he had proposed to Gray first, the sly bastard. _Like that made him the ice princess for real! _His mind helpfully supplied.

He was about to convey to Gray how exactly he felt about this situation, because, lovers or no, they were on a _quest_, granted, a finished quest – but that still didn't give Gray the right to treat him like a servant, dammit! – when the quiet stream of words reached his ears.

'I loved a maid fair as summer...' Gray was singing, voice low and tender, the sort of voice only Natsu had been allowed to hear on rare occasions. Like now. There was a smile in his eyes, the way he looked at Natsu as though all the gentleness in the word was concentrated in Natsu' rough being. All the same, though, it stole the breath away from him, as it has never failed to do. Just like that, Natsu forgot his snarky insults in favour of drowning in Gray's private little world. Not fair.

'I loved a man fair as summer...' He changed the lyrics, a spark of amusement in the depths of blue eyes now, and Natsu, like a snared dragon, abandoned his fire to drift to Gray's side. It was natural, and it was irresistible, the timbre of his voice rumbling in the quiet rustling of the forest.

'The sun in his breath and honey his hair...' When he was close enough, Gray reached out a hand to pull him in. For a split second, Natsu thought of resisting, before his instincts took over and he plopped down at Gray's side like the puppy he was. Heh, ridiculous, he knew, but if Gray would just keep singing in that voice of his, Natsu was willing to be his lapdog if only for a few more moments.

'But I'm just a black bear on the way to a fair...' Was that a tinge of sadness in his voice? Natsu had to wonder, before he decided that he didn't like it. So he leaned over, impulsive and insistent, and the song temporarily died on Gray's lips.

The wind picked up, and his fire danced in its stony ring, the crackling coming from far away. Then the melody revived in his head, playing over and over, as he kissed his Gray with all the ardour and affection he couldn't express through a song. 'I loved a man fair as summer, I loved a man fair as summer, I loved a man fair as summer...'

'I love a man fair as winter.' Natsu said, and his heart filled to the seams with warmth threatening to burst out of him into roaring flames. Instead, he pushed Gray down, the white body pliant underneath him tonight, and so, so willing it almost hurt. A long-fingered hand reached up to card into his short locks as Gray cradled the side of Natsu's face in his palm.

'So I licked the honey in his hair...' The thumping of Gray's heart under his fingers was steady, one, two, three, the song humming into infinity. Natsu dove down to take a lock of Gray's fringe between his teeth and nuzzled it aside, getting drunk on the taste of clean hair and the cold of fresh snow.

'And danced with the man once in the fair.' Gray finished, his voice drifting off to the black of the clear summer sky. And it was fine; he didn't need a damn song to know Gray's wishes. Natsu would just move to kiss those pale lips, letting his hands dance over the fair of Gray's body, and then Gray would be singing another song tonight. Natsu's favourite song.

_I loved a man fair as summer, I loved a man fair as summer, I loved a man fair as summer..._

Gray mouthed something incoherent against his neck, and Natsu smiled for real this time. If this was what was in store for him, Natsu was willing to let Gray be the ice princess all he wanted. The thought flitted by quickly, before the sly bastard finally stole that away from him with a cold and soft, soft touch.

_I love a man fair as winter_

_I love a man fair as winter_

_I love a man fair as winter..._


End file.
